Couple's Therapy
by MobBob
Summary: Aubrey goes through a bad break-up and she takes it out on the Bellas. Beca and Chloe try to get her laid before things get out of hand. A continuation of "Wanna Get High?"


Beca and Chloe stood outside of the auditorium, hunched over after doing suicides for hours. "We can't go through another practice like that," said Beca.

"I know." Chloe went up to a vending machine and bought a water bottle. "Aubrey doesn't take break-ups well and she has a tendency to get a bit scary."

"Well we need to do something." Beca bought herself a water bottle. "If Aubrey doesn't get laid soon I'll kill her."

Just then Stacie walked by. "Hey guys. Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason," said Beca. "We were just talking about Aubrey."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I mean practice was brutal, right?"

"I wouldn't know," said Stacie. "I skipped practice."

"Wish I thought of that," said Beca as she struggled to open her water bottle.

Stacie helped Beca open her water bottle. "Aubrey's gone off the rails since she and Alice broke up."

"Who's Alice?" said Beca.

"Aubrey's ex-girlfriend," said Stacie. "You know, the Rape Whistle Girl."

"I thought her name was Beth," said Chloe.

"Really?" said Stacie. "You guys don't remember her name?"

Beca took a longing drink of water. "Well, we didn't really know her."

"They've been dating for months." said Stacie. "She was even at the New Year's Party."

"Okay, okay, we get it," said Beca.

"Hey," said Chloe. "How well do you know Alice? Like, do you have her number?"

"No," said Stacie. "Why?"

Chloe emptied her water bottle. "I was thinking that we could maybe get in touch with her and try to smooth things out between her and Aubrey."

"That's a good idea," said Beca. "Of course we don't have her number."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "The only person I know who has her number is Aubrey, and I don't think she'll just up and give it to us."

"Why don't you go to the main office?" said Stacie.

"What?" said Chloe.

"Go to the main office," said Stacie. "She works for the school, so you can probably just go there and ask them about her."

"That's a good idea," said Beca. "How come you thought of it before us?"

"You could just say 'thank you'," said Stacie.

"Come on," said Chloe. "Let's go."

"Why?" said Beca. "The main office doesn't close for hours."

"True," said Chloe. "But I want this over with as soon as possible. I am not doing another round of suicides."

"Fair enough." Beca followed Chloe to the main office. She quickly turned back to Stacie. "Hey just to be sure, what's her name?"

"Seriously?" said Stacie. "It hasn't even been a minute."

"Sorry," said Beca. "It's Allison, right?"

* * *

Beca and Chloe found Alice having lunch alone outside. They sat down beside her. "Sure," said Alice. "I don't mind if you sit there."

"We need your help," said Chloe.

"You might not know us," said Beca.

"Yes I do," said Alice. "You're Beca and Chloe. You're part of the Bellas and Aubrey's always telling me that-"

"Oh, look who has a photographic memory," said Beca.

"That's who we need to talk to you about," said Chloe. "We know you and Aubrey are having some troubles."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I am not getting back together with her."

"But you need to," said Beca. "Aubrey's turned into more of a bitch than usually since you left. Three girls passed out during practice, and she just told us to push them aside."

"Look, I wish I could help," said Alice. "But I can't be with her anymore."

"We don't need you to date her," said Chloe. "She just needs to get laid on a regular basis. You can do that?"

"Why'd you guys break up anyways?" said Beca.

"We had a fight," said Alice.

"About what?" said Beca.

"You know that song by Vance Jones?" Alice hummed the tune. "Anyways, Aubrey thinks the song goes 'Running down to the Red Tide' and I told her it was 'Running down to the River'."

"Really?" said Beca. "You broke up over that?"

"Yeah, and both of you are wrong." Chloe had pulled out her phone and had gone to a lyric site.

"That was just the straw that broke the camel's back," said Alice. "Aubrey is just too controlling. She always has to be in charge and not always in the kinky way."

"We didn't need to know that," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "Though is anyone really surprised?"

"What?" said Beca.

"I mean you know how she treats us during practice," said Chloe. "I always figured she was a dom."

"This conversation is going somewhere weird," said Beca.

Chloe ignored her. "Did she use handcuffs?"

"I don't think that's a question we should ask," said Beca.

"Yes actually," said Alice. "She also had this riding crop."

"No way," said Chloe.

"Okay, I'm getting an uncomfortable mental picture," said Beca.

"Yeah, it was great," said Alice. "Sometimes she would cuff me to the bed, take the crop, and then she'd..."

"We don't need to hear this!" said Beca.

"Speak for yourself." Beca shot Chloe a dirty look. "Never mind, your sexual exploits involving bondage are kinda boring."

"You know, when I broke up with Aubrey, I didn't realize what I was missing." Alice got up.

"Where are you going?" said Chloe.

"I'm going to tell Aubrey I'm sorry and hopes she forgives me," said Alice.

"Wait," said Beca. "So, are you only getting back together with her so you can have kinky bondage sex?"

"Yes," said Alice. "Yes I am."

"That's good to know," said Beca.

* * *

The next day practice was much easier. In fact there was no practice at all. When the Bellas showed up at the auditorium, Aubrey was no where to be seen. "I see you guys smoothed things out between Aubrey and Alice," said Stacie.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Finally we can get a break from all those suicides."

"I think it worked out a little too well," said Stacie. "I haven't seen Aubrey all day. Who wants to bet she's in bed with Alice right now?"

"Please don't say that." Beca had to sit down on the bleachers. "I learned more than I would like about Aubrey's sex life."

"Really?" said Stacie. "Do tell."

"No," said Beca. "Trust me, it's for your own good."

Chloe walked up to them, holding up her phone. "Aubrey just told me I'm in charge while she's gone."

"Okay." Beca got up. "So long as we're not doing any suicides."

"Don't worry," said Chloe. "No suicides while I'm in charge."

"This is already an improvement from Aubrey," said Beca.

"Though," said Chloe. "Can you see privately?"

"Okay," said Beca. "Any particular reason why?"

"Oh nothing specific." Chloe rested her hand on Beca's shoulder. "I just figured we need some one on one time."


End file.
